


Rockstar Retinue

by she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Lorraine had to leave behind the life of a CIA agent, and became aimless as a result. Following the path of least resistance, Lorraine becomes a bodyguard to an up-and-coming entertainer. Will her relationship with Delphine Lasalle remain strictly professional? Or will Delphine draw Lorraine out of a life of isolation?





	1. Faire la bise

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you ladywood, for the idea for this fic. I hope it lives up to expectations - if not initially, then eventually.
> 
> I'm going to try my hand at a slow-burn romance, but I'm not sure that I'll succeed. My writing typically devolves into smut. And this story will get there, but I'm going to try and not rush it.
> 
> And for those wondering about my other multi-chapter fic, yes, I'll get to it again.

#### November 2017

“This inquiry should be over in three months. Six months, max.” Kurzfeld’s jowly face stopped moving momentarily. “We’ll have you terrorizing terrorists again in no time.”

Lorraine regarded her boss warily, and then shifted her attention to the pile of paper in front of her. “This pile of paper doesn’t lead me to believe that this is going to be a short break.”

“The agency has to initiate a clean break now. In case the inquiry doesn’t turn out as we expect.” Kurzfeld tried to sound nonchalant. “But I fully expect to be shredding this paperwork soon. Try to heal those bruises. Hit the beach. Date someone.”

“I don’t need advice from you on how to spend my time.”

“Lorraine, I’m sorry that we have procedures to follow. But given how you … _handled_ that rather delicate situation, the agency has to protect the recent good will engendered with Russia. Having you take leave is a show of good faith.”

Lorraine’s fingers imperceptibly twitched. The agency may have started a thaw by sharing intel on a possible terrorist strike in St. Petersburg. But this, like all previous thaws, won’t lead to anything lasting. Her actions, when all things were considered, actually saved lives. But Lorraine knew nothing was going to stop her from being scapegoated.

She stood up and placed her service pistol on the table. “You know how to reach me. I’ll mail these forms to OPM.”

It wasn’t until after she left the conference room that Kurzfeld remembered that, no, he didn’t actually know how he’d reach Lorraine.

#### January 2018

“Good morning …” the young woman looked at the paper in her hands, “… Lorraine. Lorraine Broughton. I’m Gina. Thank you for coming in to meet with me. Would you mind if I record our conversation?”

“What for?”

“My client will want to get an idea of your demeanor. Before she makes a decision.”

Lorraine had never willingly agreed to have herself recorded. She was still surprised at the ways her life changed since taking leave from the CIA. “Okay. But will the recording be destroyed after a decision is made?”

“I … I’m not sure. I haven’t been asked that question yet. I suppose we could do that.” Gina started the camera on her phone and pointed it toward Lorraine. “Lorraine, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?”

“I am 36 years old.”

Gina hesitated, to see if Lorraine was going to say more. “It looks like, up until a couple of months ago, you’d spent your entire career with an unspecified intelligence agency …”

“Yes.”

“Yes, right … and you have a TS/SCI security clearance?” Gina expressed it more as a question, not knowing what it meant.

“I’m not sure that it matters much for a bodyguard.”

Gina stared at Lorraine, unsure of how to engage her in a discussion about her qualifications. “I can’t tell if you want this job or not …”

“I’m sorry. I’m not so sure myself.”

“I will say this. Whenever I spoke to someone at Black Diamond Professionals, they had nothing but praise for you. One guy said that you were the baddest of the badasses, whatever that means.”

“I worked with a couple of the guys that started the company. Over in … in the Middle East. They’re easily impressed.”

“Well apparently no one can talk in much detail about your exploits, even though it was obvious they wanted to. And you’re humility is making it difficult to learn much about you. Let’s try taking a different tack.” Gina paused to draw in a breath. “I am the personal assistant to Delphine Lasalle. How much do you know about her?”

“Until this morning, not much. But a lot of information was only a Google search away. Started out as a dancer, model, and then branched out into acting and now singing.” Lorraine counted on her fingers, making sure that she remembered all four occupations.

“Well you certainly can’t be accused of overstating anything.” Gina smiled, and then inhaled as if preparing for a speech. “Delphine got her start as a backup dancer for Madonna and Rihanna. She’s appeared in fifteen music videos. Acted in many films, some with significant roles. And she recently returned to music, but this time as the main act.”

Gina paused for emphasis. “So the point is, Delphine’s expanding reach as a star means that she attracts a lot of attention. Her career keeps her moving around the globe. And we expect her travels, her professional obligations, to pick up pace. So we want to get in front of the need to increase her safety, as more people want a piece of her.”

As if she was reminded of something, Lorraine added, “I have an active passport.” _Several actually_ , she thought to herself. “And I can speak three other languages.”

“Well, now that we’ve opened the floodgates, anything else you want to add?”

“I don’t think so.”

Gina smiled at the futility of engaging Lorraine. “Okay, I’ll share your information with Delphine, and someone will be in touch with you. Thank you for coming in, Lorraine.”

“I do have a question … what specifically triggered the need for additional security?”

“How do you know something happened?”

“You wouldn’t be talking to Black Diamond, to me, unless something happened.”

“How very perceptive of you. So, I was speaking the truth when I said that Delphine needs to have her security level catch up to her exposure. But you’re also right that there is someone from Delphine’s past who wishes they were still part of her present. There have been some uninvited overtures recently.”

“From who, may I ask?”

“Let’s save that for the next round of discussions.” At that, Gina stopped recording.

#### \------------

_Well that went well_ , Lorraine thought. _Fuck, I’m too in my head._ She resigned herself to some more soul searching, to figure out what to do with all her free time.

It had been three months since her meeting with Kurzfeld. And she was no closer to figure out what her life would be post-CIA than she was on that day. Lorraine wasn’t holding her breath that she’d be asked to come back. She had begun to feel that she wouldn’t be asked to return unless another terror attack took place.

Lorraine spent much of her time trying to find distractions, to avoid having to confront that ‘I’m lost’ feeling that had pervaded her psyche when she could no longer identify as a field operative. How far she had fallen - she’d gone from being a top-level blunt instrument, used for the CIA’s toughest jobs, to being, well, to being kicked to the curb.

Rather than getting her life back, Lorraine felt as if she, along with her job, had lost her identity.

#### Present Day

Lorraine had just come out of her kickboxing class when she heard her phone buzzing. She pulled her phone out of her bag and saw a notification. She had received a text from Brad at Black Diamond.

Brad  
  
**Today** 1:15 PM Call me  


It had to be about the interview she botched last week. Lorraine could feel agitation work into her temples and cause her jaw to set. She closed her eyes for a moment. She decided to look for another class to join and made her way to the front desk. _Bella’s Bodyburn … that’ll do. Distraction for another 75 minutes …_

When Lorraine came out of the gym, her clothes were completely soaked. Her face and hair dripping with sweat, locks of her blond hair were stuck to her cheek. She decided to shower before heading back to her empty apartment.

When she finally looked at her phone again, Lorraine had three more text messages.

Brad  
  
**Today** 1:15 PM Call me  
**Today** 1:43 PM Where are you? Call me. Urgent  
**Today** 2:14 PM Are you okay? Good news. Need you to call NOW  
**Today** 2:51 PM You idiot youre letting a good thin slip away!!!  


Brad doesn’t type very carefully when he’s impatient, Lorraine thought. She called Brad’s mobile number.

“You need a Xanax.”

“And you need to act like you want this job!”

“What job?” Lorraine was not tracking.

“Delphine Lasalle wants you! She actually chose you, despite what I hear was a dreadful start to the interview.”

“Yeah …” Lorraine couldn’t deny what he said. “Are you sure you heard correctly?”

“Neither Delphine’s personal assistant or I can believe it.”

“Fuck. What do I do next?”

“Well, it’s not a done deal. Delphine and her manager want to meet you first. And then she wants to take you on a test drive, so to speak.”

“A test drive?”

“She wants you to provide security for Fashion Week next week …”

“This sounds silly. Then what?”

“Don’t sound so fucking excited. Assuming you don’t fuck things up, she’ll probably hire you.”

Silence.

“Lorraine, this job pays way, way better than the government ever paid us. And it’s a lot cushier. You get to hang out with – and forgive me if I’m assuming wrong here – a fantastic looking piece of ass and make big coin doing it.”

Lorraine didn’t deny anything.

“Lorraine, you’ll be taking cold baths for a very different reason.” Brad waited again for Lorraine to say something. “I can’t fucking believe I’m having to convince you to give this job a shot.”

“I know. I need to get my head out of my ass. Thanks Brad. Tell me where and when, and I’ll be there to meet Delphine.”

“Okay, and next time, don’t take your sweet time answering my texts.”

#### \------------

Lorraine took the subway and got off at Union Square Park, to walk the rest of the way up Broadway. Despite the cold temperature, she preferred walking in the fresh air over being underground. When she reached the entrance to the management agency, at 28th and 5th Avenue, Lorraine decided to smoke a cigarette.

As she finished her cigarette, a black Suburban pulled up onto the sidewalk in front of her. The driver stepped out and opened the door behind his. Two people, a man and a woman, exited the vehicle from the passenger side and gathered at the door held open by the driver, clearly waiting for someone to get out. When she finally exited, Lorraine got her first live look at Delphine Lasalle.

She was smaller than expected, and was obviously used to having others wait on her. She never looked in Lorraine’s direction.

#### \------------

Lorraine found herself on one side of a large conference table, facing Gina and three others. Two of the three had exited the Suburban.

Gina made introductions. “Lorraine, I have to admit that I didn’t expect to be sitting across from you again,” Gina smiled to take the sting off her statement. “This is Delphine’s manager, Mike …

“Mike Pierce.” Lorraine pointed to those sitting across from her in successive order. “Ann Bower, Delphine’s agent. And Regina Murray, her social media specialist.” Lorraine struggled to keep judgement out of her voice when naming Regina’s job.

“You’ve done your research. Well done.”

Lorraine bristled at what she perceived to be condescension. “The information was quite easy to find. Maybe too easy.”

Gina smiled at Lorraine while Mike, Ann and Regina looked to each other. And then they got down to business … Lorraine was asked about professional affiliations, her health history, demeanor in stressful situations, ability to carry firearms, credit history. Lorraine knew that all of this information was already provided by Black Diamond, that she was being tested in some way.

Not wanting to send the wrong message, Lorraine controlled a desire to smile – she’d endured similar, pointless debriefings after most operations as an agent.

Gina’s phone buzzed, and she left the conference room.

“You won’t mind if we conduct a background check?” Mike continued.

Lorraine knew that they wouldn’t find anything, she’d been under non-official cover for so long that she practically didn’t exist. “No, of course …”

The door to the conference room opened as Lorraine finished answering. In walked Delphine, with Gina trailing behind her. Delphine smiled broadly at Lorraine, and maintained eye contact as she walked around the table.

“You must be Lorraine. So nice to meet you.”

Lorraine felt like she should stand and shake Delphine’s hand. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood, reaching her hand out toward Delphine.

Delphine looked at Lorraine’s hand, and then up to Lorraine’s face. “You’re very tall.” She offered a cheek in greeting. Not expecting the gesture, Lorraine recovered and bent down to touch a cheek to Delphine’s. Delphine then offered her other cheek, and Lorraine awkwardly touched her cheek again. “ _Faire la bise_ … you’ll need to get more comfortable with it.”

Delphine continued to stand next to Lorraine. She found herself studying Delphine’s movements, how the others in the room looked to her for direction, the amount of control they afforded her. The contrast between those that grilled her earlier and the four now deferring completely to Delphine was stark. Lorraine found it fascinating.

Delphine must have sensed that Lorraine was distracted. “Can I be alone with Lorraine? So we can get to know each other?” Gina and the others hesitated momentarily before getting up from their seats.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No Gina, I will be okay.” After Gina closed the door behind her, Delphine made no move to take advantage of the emptiness in the room. If anything, she leaned in closer to Lorraine.

Lorraine was impressed; it would have been rude to focus on anything but Delphine. And so she studied Delphine’s face.

“You’re very serious. Always observing.”

“It’s what you’ll be paying me for.”

“You don’t need to try and figure everything out on your own. You can ask me a question…” Delphine invited.

“What did David do to cause you to want to hire a bodyguard?” Lorraine asked Delphine about her ex-boyfriend.

“So you know … let’s just say that he is showing up uninvited to events. Even though he has been asked repeatedly to stay away.”

“Is he reaching out in other ways? Is his behavior escalating?”

“Texts. Phone calls. Emails.” Lorraine considered what the answers meant.

Delphine smiled. “So, so serious. I like you. This discomfort will pass.”

Lorraine wasn’t sure how to respond, so she didn’t.

“Can I ask you a question now?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do to lose your job? Did you kill someone?”


	2. Girl Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine and Delphine continue their first face-to-face conversation, getting to know each other. Lorraine goes on her first security detail, and in the process, Delphine accidentally learns too much about Lorraine’s personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, took me much longer to post this second chapter than I was planning on. Work, life, writer’s block …

#### \--------- Monday ----------

“What did you do to lose your last job? Did you kill someone?” Delphine asked in a challenging way.

“For the record, I didn’t lose my job. And as far as … that’s none … I’m sorry, I can’t answer your question.” Lorraine knew her response was evasive.

“You just answered my question by not answering my question.” The smirk was evident in Delphine’s tone of voice. Lorraine couldn’t be sure, but she felt that Delphine had changed tactics. It was as if the young woman imagined that she had gained some advantage over their interaction.

Lorraine decided to see where Delphine took the conversation. It would reveal much about her. As if on cue, Delphine moved a half-step closer. “Just how many people have you killed?”

Lorraine had no intention of answering that follow-up question. “Ask me about something else.”

Lorraine studied Delphine as she waited on her to respond, assessing her clinically. This was her first opportunity to meet Delphine in the flesh.

Lorraine had to admit that, upon first blush, Delphine was the complete package. She was charming, fit and beautiful. As far as her personality was concerned, Delphine was flirtatious, but not in a coquettish way, it was more playful. Her French accent made everything she said sound … _seductive_ was the only word Lorraine could think of to adequately describe the effect it had. Delphine’s mischievous and suggestive manner gave the impression that she was _just_ on this side of being in control, but willing to yield to abandon at any moment.

Physically, she looked younger than her age; she could easily pass for someone in their early twenties. Delphine’s skin was olive-toned, and her long hair fell in raven waves on either side of her face. Her square face was beautifully composed of striking facial features. Her almond-shaped eyes were dark, expressive; they were accented by long, dark lashes and bold eyebrows. Travelling down from the eyes, Delphine had a straight nose and high cheekbones. Lush lips, a dimpled chin and a strong jawline framed the bottom of her face. And her years of training as a dancer had … well, it was impossible to ignore her sculpted yet lean, strong yet graceful body. Despite her lithe frame, she emanated power and purposeful motion.

Delphine’s combination of charisma and gorgeous looks were going to serve her career well, Lorraine thought. They already had. It was one of the reasons that Delphine needed a bodyguard. That and the fact that she had let a possessive nut-job into her life in the past.

Lorraine realized that she was openly assessing Delphine when she looked up to see an amused look across the young woman’s face. Lorraine had to admit, she understood why some found Delphine irresistible. If she allowed herself, Lorraine could be tempted …

“You shouldn’t fight it …”

“Fight what?” Lorraine had been lost in thought, and wondered if Delphine somehow read her mind.

“People buy clothes, alter their bodies and change their behavior, all to _appear_ dangerous. Most would be happy with the illusion … but you,” Delphine lowered her voice, “You come by it honestly. It’s much sexier when it’s genuine.”

Lorraine looked away from Delphine, relieved that Delphine didn’t know what she was thinking. She wasn’t sure of how to respond.

“Have I made you uncomfortable?”

“No Delphine. You have not made me uncomfortable. Don’t take what I’m about to say the wrong way … I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just choosing not to respond to your questions.” She knew that she shouldn’t, no couldn’t, be drawn into the conversation that Delphine wanted to have. “If I were so easily pushed around, verbally, physically, emotionally … well, I wouldn’t be effective at my job. I wouldn’t hire _that_ me.”

Lorraine tried to change the subject. “Can we talk about the job again? I’d love to determine if I’m a good fit for your needs.”

“But I already feel safe around you.” Delphine tossed out one last flirtation.

Lorraine smiled in response, but her eyes made clear that there was a real conversation to be had, once Delphine was ready to discuss her security needs.

Delphine conceded the change in conversation with a sigh. “Okay. I’ll have Gina come back in to go over specifics, what we currently know about the schedule for the next few months.” She turned and started walking back towards the door. When she placed her hand on the door lever, she turned her head back toward Lorraine. She spoke, without making eye contact, over her shoulder, “You know, we’ll be spending a lot of time together. I hope you’re open to having a least a friendly relationship.”

Before Lorraine could respond, Delphine slipped out the door.

#### \-------------------

Gina returned to the conference room. She was soon joined by Mike, Ann and Ree – Regina’s nickname, to avoid confusion with Gina.

Lorraine learned that most of the next few months would be spent out on the road. Delphine would be opening for someone across Europe, the current obligation for up to fifteen European dates starting in April, with a possibility for more. Mike also hoped to book a handful of concerts at smaller venue nightclubs while in Europe.

Mixed in within the tour dates were recording sessions in London, so that Delphine could work with a music producer at Madonna’s urging. These recording sessions would eventually lead to a new album release before the end of the year.

After detailing the extended periods that would be spent out of the US, Gina studied Lorraine’s face. “Are you okay with international travel? Just because we’re based here in New York doesn’t mean that we spend much time in this country.”

“Yes, travel is not a problem. I’m used to it. By “we” do you mean yourself? Anyone else?”

“Yes, me,” Gina indicated herself. “Ree … and yourself. And sometimes a friend or two.”

“A friend or two?”

“Her boyfriend used to travel with her. Since they split, Delphine sometimes invites a friend or two along … says that being on the road is lonely.”

The friends … they led to more questions for Lorraine. “Am I responsible for protecting Delphine’s retinue, her friends?”

“No, Delphine is your only charge.”

Mike finished the discussion of the terms of Lorraine’s employment. “Our initial thoughts are that, when in the US, you’ll provide security during the daytime and for special events. But otherwise, you’ll actually have a life.”

Lorraine wasn’t sure she knew what it meant to ‘have a life’. She wanted to ask more about Delphine’s entourage, but thought that she would be the best person to answer those questions. She decided to ask what was expected of her for Fashion Week. “Which shows will I be providing security for?”

Gina talked through the fashion week logistics. “When Delphine’s album went platinum and her YouTube subscriptions surpassed 100,000 a few months ago, she received invitations to two New York Fashion Week shows. The first is the Ulla Johnson show, which is Thursday night at Spring Studios. For that show, she will be expected to make her way to her seat after most have been seated, just before the show starts. The second show is Alexander Wang, on Friday night. That show is at Four Times Square, and she’ll arrive before the show starts. You’ll meet Delphine at her hotel on both nights and ride with her to the shows. She has front row seats for both nights.”

Ree jumped in, “If I may, your appearance behind Delphine in photos is desirable in some cases. The fact that she needs a bodyguard will be part of her branding going forward. But when she’s around other celebrities, it may be best if your presence is … less obvious.”

“I’m part of her _branding_?” Lorraine found herself struggling to understand how Ree’s goal of increasing Delphine’s profile would mesh wish her mission to keep Delphine safe. _Shouldn’t my proximity to Delphine be based on her safekeeping?_

#### \--------- Thursday ----------

Lorraine called Delphine’s room from the hotel lobby. An unfamiliar voice answered. “Hello?”

“This is Lorraine, Delphine’s bodyguard.” Lorraine heard a muffled sound, as the receiver of the phone was covered.

“Can you come up? Delphine isn’t ready to go yet. Room 2415.” The call was ended unceremoniously.

Lorraine knocked on the hotel door. A young man, who was speaking on a mobile phone, opened the door and walked away, leaving the door open. Lorraine walked into the sitting area of a large suite. There were many people gathered around someone, who Lorraine surmised to be Delphine.

“Lorraine is that you?” she heard Delphine ask.

Lorraine directed her answer toward the middle of the crowd, “Yes.”

“I’ll be ready shortly.”

Another strange voice answered, “No you won’t. We got to finish your hair and makeup. Tell your friend to take a seat and get comfortable.”

Lorraine decided to retreat to the balcony, so that she could smoke. She preferred the briskness of the balcony to the crowded room. She used the time to check emails and texts, and popped in her AirPods to listen to music.

More than forty minutes later, the balcony door opened and Delphine stepped out. Lorraine turned around and pulled out one AirPod. “Fuck Lorraine, you look stunning. You might be recruited to model at the show.” Delphine ran her eyes up Lorraine’s long frame.

“Thank you. You look great too.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re trying to impress me. Short skirt, heels, and hints of delicate underthings …” Delphine teased. “How are you going to come to my rescue if something bad goes down?”

“I’ve taken down half a dozen men in outfits much like this one,” Lorraine stated, but without a hint of arrogance. Both women gazed at each other.

“Who are all those people, in the hotel room?” Lorraine asked as she gestured toward the people in the room that were only just starting to disperse.

“A stylist sent by Ulla Johnson, to make sure this dress is fitted properly. A hairstylist, and makeup artist or two … I lost track.”

“Perks of being you?” Lorraine asked, with a smile.

“Yes, I guess so.” Not in a hurry to go, Delphine grabbed the cigarette out of Lorraine’s mouth and took a deep drag.

Gesturing to Lorraine’s phone, Delphine asked, “Who are you listening to?”

“Just a playlist.”

“Do you listen to my music?”

Lorraine opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again without saying anything. She smiled in apology.

“Let me see your playlist.” Delphine reached over and snatched Lorraine’s phone out of her hand. She handed the cigarette back to Lorraine.

Delphine scanned the artists in Lorraine’s playlist … she recognized the artists as being mostly deep house musicians… Hot Natured was currently playing. “You have something against singer-songwriters?” Delphine reached for the AirPod that Lorraine had removed and placed it in her ear. “Reverse Skydiving, huh?”

A smile slowly spread across her face. “This is nice.” Delphine started dancing playfully and looked over to Lorraine.

Moments later, the phone vibrated. Before Lorraine could react, a text popped up on her phone. Delphine looked at the screen.

Girl Friday  
  
**Saturday** 11:21 AM Girl from fri nite  
**Saturday** 11:25 AM Name is Bridget  
**Today** 2:40 PM Need repeat of last week, wanna fuck?  
Gotta check schedule  
  
**Read** 4:48 PM I can cum over anytime  


“Looks like someone misses you.”

“Give me that please.” Lorraine reached for her phone.

Delphine regarded Lorraine, with raised eyebrow, before handing over the phone. “So you’re into women … that answers a question I’ve been dying to ask you.”

Lorraine didn’t respond. The look on her face remained neutral, although she maintained eye contact with Delphine.

“I’m fine with it. I get it. I’ve had _a thing_ with a woman too … Ree and I fooled around a few months ago. It’s one of the reasons she works for me now.”

Lorraine felt that Delphine’s admission explained a few things ... the breakup with the boyfriend, the job title for Ree, perhaps the attitude from Ree …

Delphine interrupted her thoughts. “Anyway, you might be busy tomorrow night …”

“Doing what? The Wang show ends in the early evening.”

“I’ve been invited to attend an after-party. I’ll get to dance to some of that music that you like to listen to.” Delphine winked at Lorraine as she said, “I’ll need you with me.”

Lorraine sighed. “I thought we agreed that agreed that I’d be providing security for the two runway shows you’re attending, _only_.”

“Might be good to see how things go in a more spontaneous situation. You seem upset. Do you really want to see this friend that badly … this Girl Friday that you haven’t bothered to properly save as a contact?”

#### \-------------------

Lorraine rode in the backseat with Delphine to the Ulla Johnson show. Delphine was preoccupied, and Lorraine wanted to lighten the mood. “You look great, that dress is gorgeous on you.”

“Thank you, courtesy of Ulla Johnson,” Delphine grabbed the dress and pretended to curtsy while sitting.

“If you don’t mind me saying, there is so much that was wrong about tonight, from a security standpoint. There were many people coming and going, and no one seemed to know who was who. The person who let me in, he had no idea who I was. He would have let anyone into your room.”

“This is exactly why I’ve brought you onto my team.”

“Are you always surrounded by so many people?”

“I guess I am … I’ve gotten used to it.”

“And yet I hear that you bring friends along when travelling…”

“I bring my friends because being on the road is lonely. Don’t you have anyone who will miss you? Anyone that you will miss?”

It was now Lorraine’s turn to consider her answer. “No.”

Delphine concluded, “Maybe we both get lonely from time to time. I have my friends; you have your Girl Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I love them!


	3. Once Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine faces her first real test as Delphine’s bodyguard, and it leads to a connection. Only one of them is willing to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for the storyline of this chapter, and it took more prose than I expected. I debated whether to break this into two chapters, but opted to leave it as a long chapter.
> 
> I have an idea for the soundtrack of this chapter. I don’t claim to have good taste in music, so feel free to ignore the rest of this paragraph. For the fashion shows, a mix of Sirus Hood, Disclosure, Channel X and everything by Shiba San (just caught his show last night [fantastic!!] so I had to throw him in the mix). For the after-party, I imagined a female dj manning the booth; I’m going with Ida Engberg, one of my faves. And for the moments when Lorraine is listening to her own music, she’s going old school and listening to “Troubled Mind” by ebtg and the “Trailer Park” album by beth orton – both featured heavily in my playlist when I was living alone in London for six months, before I could bring my now wife over. They were the perfect soundtrack for this lonely soul, looking to insert myself into something larger.

#### \--------- Thursday night ----------

Their car arrived at Spring Studios, and the driver parked and walked around to open Delphine’s door. Lorraine exited and, as she walked around the back of the vehicle, the flash of cameras blinded her temporarily. She could hear murmurs of “Who is that?” from both the photographers and gawkers.

After her eyes adjusted, Lorraine scanned the crowd. Not seeing David, the ex, or anyone else that set off warning bells, she leaned into Delphine’s open door to say, “Delphine, I’ve scanned the crowd, but let me know if you see anyone I should be concerned about.”

Delphine stepped out of the car in dramatic style, planting both heeled feet outside of the car.  She held Lorraine’s offered hand and stepped out of the car. The crowd resumed their excitement when they recognized Delphine, and called her name. She obliged by looking in the direction of several cameras before turning to enter the Studios. Lorraine walked two steps behind her.

As they neared the entrance, Delphine turned to whisper to Lorraine, “People think you’re a model or something.” She flashed a brilliant smile at Lorraine. “I told you that you are gorgeous.”

Lorraine returned the smile. “Maybe, but they quickly forgot me when you stepped out.”

#### \-------------------

After their exchange, Lorraine held the door open and turned her glance away to scan the crowd again. Delphine’s gaze continued to linger on Lorraine, and because of their height difference, settled on her lips. Glancing up at Lorraine’s green eyes, Delphine completely understood how everyone could mistake the tall, striking blond for a model or celebrity. Lorraine carried herself with confidence, potent and unapologetic.

As she walked away from Lorraine, Delphine realized that she was grateful for the easy interaction with Lorraine. It helped to calm the bit of nerves that she was surprised she felt.

Ulla’s publicist spotted Delphine and intercepted her path towards the seating. “Delphine Lasalle, please follow me.” With her eyes and the tilt of her head, Lorraine queried as to whether she should follow. Delphine signaled with a smile and nod of her head that she was fine as she was led away.

Delphine wasn’t sure what to expect as she stepped behind the scenes of a fashion show for the first time. There were models everywhere, in various states of dress. The looks were fiercely glamorous, with makeup and styling keeping up with the fashion. Hovering over each model were designers, managers, stylists, makeup artists, hairdressers, publicists and many other people whose role Delphine couldn’t be sure of.

There were several photographers wandering around, taking pictures non-stop that would undoubtedly wind up on social media in short order. Delphine, not escaping recognition, found herself pulled into selfies by several of the models and the handful of VIPs also backstage.

Apart from the models and photographers, it reminded Delphine of the scene in her hotel room earlier in the evening.

Once the lights went down, and the music started blaring from the sound system, Delphine and the other VIPs were escorted to their front row seats along the runway.

Despite the dimmed lights, Delphine was able to spot Lorraine within the crowd, not too far behind her seat.

Immediately after sitting, Delphine’s phone buzzed with a text notification. It was Lorraine, asking how she was. Delphine was comforted by Lorraine’s concern, and exhilarated about receiving her first text from her. She texted back.

Lorraine  
  
Everything okay?  
Fine thanks ;)  
  


#### \-------------------

An aging actress sat on one side of Delphine. They engaged in polite talk, waiting for the show to start. Several minutes later, a female rapper was escorted to the empty seat next to Delphine. The show must have been waiting on her, because once she sat, the show promptly started.

Lorraine’s gaze settled on Delphine periodically as she scanned the crowd during the show. Delphine watched with rapt attention as the models paraded in front of her. Lorraine did find time to look at some of the fashions, and found that she was taken by more than a handful of coats and dresses.

There was no further conversation between Delphine and her seatmates once the show started.

Lorraine found herself contemplating whether or not Delphine was enjoying herself tonight. Her attendance at this show looked more like work to Lorraine. Delphine’s influence over young men and women was a commodity, bought with a luxury hotel stay in New York City, car service during the week, and access to stylists and clothes.

Lorraine found herself hoping that Delphine expected no more from the experience than it could deliver.

#### \-------------------

Delphine had the driver take Lorraine home after the show. With over twelve hours before she had to meet Delphine the following afternoon, Lorraine summoned Bridget to her apartment.

She arrived just after midnight, and Lorraine buzzed her into the stairwell. As Bridget walked up four flights of stairs, Lorraine propped open her door and poured them each a drink. She waited in the kitchen, which was really just an alcove off of the narrow hallway that connected the entry door to the small bedroom that faced the street. A small bathroom and closet were the only other spaces within the apartment.

As Bridget walked through her door, Lorraine held out the vodka on the rocks for her. Bridget smiled as she took the glass … Lorraine had already removed all clothing but her bra and underwear. Bridget let her eyes travel over Lorraine’s body, before she threw back her drink and starting walking toward the bed.

Lorraine finished her drink, her third of the night, and followed Bridget to the bedroom. Bridget was already undressing, long, toned limbs revealed with the removal of each piece of clothing. When Bridget was naked, she turned to face Lorraine, a look of amusement tugging at her lips. She dimmed the bedside lamp and walked around the bed, turning sideways to slide past Lorraine in the tight space. Lorraine watched as Bridget’s hardened nipple grazed her arm, her skin felt charged in its wake. She expected to see a glowing trail across her skin. Bridget moved across Lorraine just far enough so that she could reach the light switch with her outstretched arm. Her other breast remained pressed against Lorraine’s arm.

When it took longer than expected for the light to be turned off, Lorraine looked up from Bridget’s chest into her eyes. Having captured Lorraine’s attention, Bridget smiled and immediately flipped the switch. Lorraine reacted immediately to the sudden loss of light and the sound of the switch flipping - wetness flooded her pussy.

Falling into the bed, Bridget pulled Lorraine on top of her. Whereas she had been a bystander up to this point, Lorraine took over once their bodies hit the bed. Fucking Bridget didn’t involve the asking of and receiving of permission to do things to each other. It was more about seeing how far they could push each other. This fucking was filthy, and it was rough.

And it was selfish. Lorraine was trying to fuck away every missed human connection, all the forced isolation.

The life of an agent did not allow Lorraine to form meaningful relationships. There was no place for tender interactions that most people take for granted when motivations were unclear and outcomes potentially lethal. It wasn’t that Lorraine had sublimated emotional needs into sexual desire. She was too self-aware, too practical, to allow that to happen.

Lorraine chose to suppress her emotional needs, and replaced them with acceptance of human contact in any form. The clenching of Bridget’s pussy around Lorraine’s fingers, the smell of her on Lorraine’s face, the moans and trembling of her legs as Lorraine brought her to the brink of yet another orgasm  … in the absence of emotional fulfillment, the signposts of sexual pleasure would have to suffice.

And so, on this night, when her emotional needs threatened to make themselves known, Lorraine found herself reaching for Bridget again and again. Bridget was unaware of the lovemaking zero sum game. She only realized the onslaught of Lorraine’s hands, tongue and lips, and of her own desire to surrender to it.

It wasn’t until after they exchanged orgasms that one of them spoke a full sentence. “Are you okay? You’re a million miles away.” Lorraine turned her face toward Bridget, not really seeing her.

She suddenly realized why she needed Bridget’s company. Lorraine was mourning the beginning of the end for someone else’s soul. After spending only a few short hours with her, Lorraine recognized that Delphine was also starting down a path of sacrificing pieces of herself for a career in the spotlight. Surrounded by attendants, and rushing from one obligation to another, Delphine was slowly suffocating the person she had been to become the image that others wanted to see.

Lorraine closed her eyes, and slowly moved her head side to side, as if clearing her mind. When she opened her eyes, instead of answering Bridget’s question, she warned in a low voice, “I’m going to open you to god.” Lorraine grabbed a fistful of Bridget’s hair and pulled her into a rough kiss, and with her other hand took her, spread her, fucked her.

#### \--------- Friday afternoon ----------

Lorraine had agreed that, rather than meeting at her hotel room as originally planned, Delphine could pick her up at her apartment the following afternoon. Delphine was supposed to arrive at Four Times Square two hours ahead of the Alexander Wang show, in order to get fitted for clothes to wear during the show. In exchange for wearing Wang’s clothes during the show, and the promotion she provided to the brand, Delphine got some serious swag, chic clothes and all-important publicity.

About thirty minutes before their agreed-upon meeting time, Delphine sent a text to Lorraine, asking if she could pick up a coffee for her. When Lorraine accepted the offer, Delphine felt like a little girl who was excited to share something with a friend.

Delphine’s SUV arrived in front of Lorraine’s apartment building and she texted Lorraine.

Lorraine  
  
**Thursday** 8:28 PM Everything okay?  
Fine thanks ;)  
  
**Read** Thursday 8:28 PM Get u a coffee?  
  
**Read** Today 5:12 PM **Today** 5:14 PM Yes plz, flat white  
We're out front  
  
Be right down

When the door opened, Lorraine stepped out, followed by another tall, pretty woman. They spoke a few words to each other, and before separating, the other woman grabbed Lorraine’s hand and tried to pull her closer. Lorraine demurred, but smiled as she pulled away, saying goodbye. The other woman turned and began walking in the other direction. Lorraine placed her bag in the rear of the car and came around to enter the car behind the driver.

“Hello, thanks for picking me up.” Lorraine saw that Gina was in the front passenger seat, and that Ree was sitting next to Delphine.

“Here’s your coffee. It might be cold.” Delphine reached across Ree. Lorraine could sense … _was it disappointment_ … from Delphine.

“Thank you. Hello everyone.” Turning to Delphine, Lorraine asked, “Have you recovered from yesterday? Ready to do it all again?”

Ree interrupted, “Who’s your friend, Lorraine?”

“Drop it Ree,” Gina spoke from the front seat.

Delphine looked down at her cup of coffee before looking over to Lorraine. “So has your Girl Friday become a Girl Thursday too?”

Lorraine detected the petulance in Lorraine’s question, and thought about the best way to answer. “I wasn’t sure how long you’d dance the night away.”

They rode the rest of the way to Four Times Square in relative silence, interrupted occasionally by Ree. Lorraine placed her AirPods in her ears and listened to music. At some point along the way, Delphine closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

#### \-------------------

As before, when the car stopped, Lorraine again made her way over to help Delphine out of the car. Delphine took advantage of the brief intimate moment to ask, “So does this mean that you’re going to the after-party with me?”

“I guess it does.” Delphine appeared placated, if not pleased, with the answer.

All four women gathered together before they were ushered into the wings of the show space, where there were racks of clothes and several makeup stations. The Wang show was much bigger than the Johnson event; there were dozens of people moving about.

“Delphine, welcome! Please come this way. We have a few things picked out for you to try on.” Ree and Gina followed as Delphine began chatting with a designer.

As Delphine started to walk away, a young man approached Lorraine. “Who are you? Are you here to get sized?”

Delphine stopped to turn around, as did Ree and Gina.

“No, I’m here with Del-“

Delphine interrupted, “Do you have something she could wear?”

“Fuck yeah. With her height, and long legs, we can find something.” The designer scrutinized Lorraine’s body critically. “Come with me, sweetie.”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Lorraine protested.

“Do it for me. _I_ want to see you in something nice,” Delphine requested, mischievously. When she did, Ree jerked her head around to study Delphine’s face.

“It’s settled then. Follow me. I’m Neil.”

Lorraine and Delphine were taken to two different racks of clothes.

“Off with your clothes.” Lorraine took off her boots, but made no move to remove anything else. “It’s okay honey, trust me, I’m not looking. I’m Neil, and I kneel only for men.”

“It’s not that. I don’t have … I didn’t wear underwear,” she whispered.

“You little minx,” Neil whispered back. “No wonder that hanger-on feels threatened by you. Go look in the black chest over there. You should find something that works.”

Lorraine rummaged around in the chest and found a lacy little number to wear. She hid behind a rack of clothes to take off her jeans and replace them with the black panties. She walked back over toward Neil and unbuttoned her shirt.

Lorraine pulled off her shirt and Neil, who seemed to say whatever was on his mind, asked, “What the fuck is that?” Everyone stopped moving. Neil was pointing at the pistol cradled in Lorraine’s chest holster.

“I’m working. I’m Delphine’s bodyguard …”

“Well I hadn’t confused you for her personal chef. I’ve never had measure around a holster before.”

Delphine looked over toward Lorraine and, smiling, suggested, “Give her something low cut.” Ree couldn’t keep the resentment from distorting her face.

“She’s right; I don’t know that you’ll be able to keep _that_ hidden under anything I have for you to wear.”

After some deliberation, a black mini-dress with harness top was chosen for Lorraine. At one point, while Lorraine was getting dressed, she had on only the borrowed black underwear, her black bra and sheer black tights held up by a garter. The dress required that Lorraine switch to a concealed thigh holster, one of the items in her bag. As she was strapping the holster around her thigh, she heard Neil express his approval. “I’m queer as they come, but that is hella hot! I love it when a big gun has to be strapped to a thigh…”

Lorraine blew a puff of air out of her nostrils in a modest, half-laugh and smiled.

Neil leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “Girl, you need to have those bite marks and scratches covered up. Your thighs and back look like a crime scene.” He turned and, no longer feeling the need to keep quiet, yelled, “MAKEUP!”

Lorraine got to experience having stylists and make-up artists hovering around her before she finished putting on her outfit.

#### \-------------------

The next time that Delphine and Lorraine saw each other, both were completely outfitted and styled. Delphine too wore an all-black ensemble, but the effect was more stylized. The bodice and shoulders were structured, almost architectural, and tapered into a slender waist. Delphine wore opaque black tights and stiletto boots.

She loved the way the outfit accentuated her curves, but more importantly, how the structure of the dress slightly exaggerated the movement of her body. Delphine felt beautiful. Others must have agreed … Delphine noticed the way that Ree looked at her. She even caught Lorraine looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Delphine, having endured Ree’s picture taking as she was fitted and styled, asked for a brief lull. “I think this moment does not need to be posted on Twitter and Instagram.” Delphine walked away from Ree to talk to Lorraine.

“That outfit looks like it was made for you.”

“It practically was … I’m sewn into this dress. Thank you, by the way. I’m kinda enjoying myself.”

“Your body in that harness deserves to be seen beyond this show.” Delphine was both paying a compliment and ensuring that Lorraine would accompany her to the party later in the evening.

“I think by accepting this dress, I pretty much promised I’d do just that …” Lorraine expressed a thought she’d been having all evening, “I don’t feel like I’m doing much _guarding_.”

Delphine shrugged her shoulders as she responded, “Maybe because you’re near, it’s not needed.”

Ree and Gina walked over, ending their conversation.

Delphine and Lorraine were escorted to their seats before the start of the show. Delphine again had a front row seat. Two fashion magazine editors were seated on either side of Delphine. Lorraine was moved to stand just behind her. Lorraine watched Delphine adjust to yet another set of circumstances. Delphine was gracious and shared her smile easily with her neighbors. But there was no sign of the Delphine that liked to tease, that liked to say whatever was on her mind.

#### \--------- late Friday night ----------

The after-party was an even more desirable ticket than the Wang show, so Ree and Gina were sent home.

The party was less dance and more spectacle. But the music was rhythmic and loud. The alcohol was flowing. Delphine took advantage of the opportunity to mingle with fellow entertainers and celebrities. After two hours, Delphine signaled to Lorraine that she was ready to leave. Lorraine summoned the driver with a phone call.

Several minutes later, Delphine walked to stand next to Lorraine. “I was hoping the party would have a different vibe. I wanted to _dance_. With you. And that dress.”

“Did you have a good time anyway?”

“Hmmm. Maybe. May we leave yet?”

“Wait. Let me see where our driver is.” Delphine looked at her phone to see a message from the driver. “He’s out front.”

As they walked out of the venue, Lorraine was surprised to see such a large crowd waiting behind barricades. People hoped to catch glimpses of their favorite celebrities. Phone cameras clicked, excited voices exclaimed, as soon as Delphine entered their view.

Delphine began walking toward the car and Lorraine was two steps behind, scanning the crowd.

When Delphine was ten feet from the car, a man climbed over the metal barricade, calling Delphine’s name. Lorraine recognized David, Delphine's ex.

Lorraine’s long legs allowed her to reach him in two strides. She spun him around and kicked his legs out from underneath him. As she did so, she commanded Delphine, “Get in the car. Now!”

Lorraine tackled David to the sidewalk, and pressed a knee into the small of his back and pressed his face into the cement with both arms. Lorraine’s other leg was outstretched, to buttress the pressure she applied to David. Once he was immobilized, Lorraine looked over her shoulder to confirm that Delphine was safely in the car. Cameras snapped anew, and murmurs of excitement gave way to shrieks.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“If you ever try to approach Delphine again, I’ll be your worst fucking nightmare. Just so we’re clear, stay the fuck away from Delphine.”

Lorraine hopped up and got into the car.

#### \-------------------

“Are you okay?” Lorraine asked as soon as she opened the door.

“I am, thank you. Are you? Your knee is bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Lorraine took a deep breath. “You should consider a restraining order.”

“Yes, but I’m glad that I had you tonight.”

They rode for several minutes in silence.

“You’re going to go viral. _Diva in Designer Clothes Saves Delphine Lasalle._ ” Delphine giggled.

“Please don’t show me any of it.” Lorraine shared in the laughter.

When they pulled up to Delphine’s hotel, Lorraine brought up the topic of where things were going to go. “So my trial run is over. I guess we need to decide if I’ll become another one of your entourage.”

Delphine became serious. “After tonight, I think it’s obvious that I need you. And I don’t consider you to be part of my entourage. Your role is more vital … more personal.”

“Delphine, we need to be careful here. If you hire me, I will absolutely just be another part of your staff. I’ll have a job to do.”

Both women were silent. Finally Lorraine spoke. “I see it. You’re such a lively, fun-loving person. And you’re surrounded by people that either don’t know that about you yet, or they don’t care.” Delphine looked at Lorraine, her gaze penetrating. “You feel isolated, lonely.”

Delphine turned away, her cheeks turning flushed.

“I was once like you … before I surrounded myself with the wrong people. You have to remember that these relationships aren’t real. Everyone is in it for their own gain. You need to leave room for those friends of yours, people who know you and care about you.”

A tear gathered and fell over Delphine’s eyelid, leaving a trail in its path. Despite her tightened throat, Delphine teased, “This from the woman who has a Girl Friday … and Thursday.” She sniffled and smiled. And then waving her finger between herself and Lorraine, indicating the current conversation, Delphine added, “This was my favorite part of the whole evening.”

Lorraine smiled, and got out of the car to open the door for Delphine. She walked her into the hotel lobby and waited at the elevator lobby with her. Given the events of the night, Lorraine wanted to walk Delphine to her hotel door.

Once Delphine unlocked the door, Lorraine turned to walk away. “Good night Delphine. We’ll talk on Monday about whether you’re hiring me.” She stopped and turned to face Delphine again. She said with a gentle smile, “I'm very expensive.”

#### \-------------------

As she watch Lorraine walk away, Delphine fought the urge to tell her that only someone who cared would have spoken to her as Lorraine did in the car.


	4. Succubus Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Delphine has taken the events of Friday (runway show #2 + after-party) evening and re-ordered and re-interpreted them. This new interpretation offers a window into her subconscious, and informs her choices regarding Lorraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an intermezzo between their initial meeting and a formalization of their client/professional relationship. At least that’s Lorraine’s interpretation of events.
> 
> Apologies for typos and grammatical errors. And any real names, places and events mentioned in this story are innocent bystanders in this complete work of fiction.

#### \--------- during the night ----------

As soon as Lorraine pushed her to the floor, Delphine began to gasp, her breath coming faster. Out of instinct, Delphine tried to recover by rising onto her hands and knees. Lorraine climbed onto Delphine’s back, pushing her knee into Delphine’s lower back and a forearm onto her shoulders. Delphine was pinned to the floor, unable to move. The reflexive surge of adrenaline, coupled with Lorraine’s weight pressing down on her chest, permitted Delphine to take no more than shallow breaths.

After several seconds, Delphine’s body screamed for more oxygen, her breath coming in short pants. Lorraine shifted her weight, slipping her left arm between Delphine’s arm and chest, and her right arm between Delphine’s shoulder and neck. Lorraine straightened her left leg and placed it between Delphine’s. Her right leg was bent sharply at the knee, resting against Delphine’s side. Lorraine’s hips lay across Delphine’s buttocks.

While Delphine could now breathe, her movement was still restricted. When Lorraine finally made a move, it was to shift the weight of her torso onto her right elbow. With her free hand, Lorraine turned Delphine’s face toward her own. Delphine felt her hair being brushed off the side of her face, exposing her neck. Lorraine pressed in closer, her breath warming Delphine’s neck and tickling her ear.

Delphine found that she was both excited and afraid, wondering what Lorraine would do next. The _not knowing_ was intoxicating.

And Lorraine didn’t disappoint. She took the muscle of Delphine’s neck in an open-mouthed bite, just below the jawbone. Delphine became aware that Lorraine was tense and excited, could hear her breathing become rushed. She exulted in the knowledge that she was the source of Lorraine’s arousal. When Lorraine applied more pressure to her bite, Delphine arched into her and groaned her appreciation.

Lorraine abruptly pulled her bite away, leaving raised trails on Delphine’s skin. She lifted her torso away from Delphine’s encroaching back. Delphine couldn’t stop a gasp of disappointment from escaping her lips.

Delphine was at war with herself … craving her lover’s touch, Delphine’s initiation of contact served to push her away instead. But after several seconds, Lorraine returned to Delphine’s neck, leading with her tongue to Delphine’s ear, licking at the shell of her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

Delphine had a realization ... Lorraine was in the driver’s seat. But that didn’t mean that Delphine couldn’t set the wheels in motion. And if that caused Lorraine to pull away, there was a delicious moment of anticipation while waiting for her to come around.

Delphine was all too happy to establish sexual polarity between them. She wanted to relinquish control to Lorraine. But by _choosing_ to do so, Delphine knew she was exerting influence within her submission.

Delphine took stock of contrasting physical reactions … the ache between Delphine’s legs was so sharp that she felt as she was parched, brittle. And yet Delphine was aware that she was intensely aroused, her pussy so very wet.  Lorraine moved to bite, hard, at the nape of Delphine’s neck. Delphine stilled her reaction, swallowing her whimper before it could give voice to her need.

Lorraine rewarded Delphine’s restraint and lapped at Delphine’s neck between her bite. Delphine lowered her head slightly and turned her face toward Lorraine slightly. Delphine signaled her complete compliance with the unspoken rule … _Lorraine would dictate the terms of their relationship._

Delphine closed her eyes. When she did so, Lorraine slid both of her hands down Delphine’s back, with fingers spread. Pressure was applied at the fingertips and Delphine could picture, as blood was forced out of the capillaries, her skin blanching in their wake. Lorraine brought her hands to rest at Delphine’s hips.

It was at that moment that Delphine realized she was naked from the waist down. She felt what must have been Lorraine’s holster between her thighs.

Lorraine reached down between her legs. Delphine’s heart rate hastened and her breathing became ragged. After long minutes of waiting and wanting, her senses hyper-aware, and her emotions tightly drawn, Delphine felt brittle.

And Lorraine shattered her.

Lorraine gripped her hips to raise them and entered Delphine, slowly and steadily. Delphine moaned immediately; the further Lorraine penetrated, the more profound was her pleasure. And while satisfying, she needed more than the initial fullness that the dildo offered. Delphine spread her legs and moved her hips against Lorraine to allow her greater access. She felt her pussy throbbing, and clenching at the dildo to pull it in deeper.

Lorraine moved one hand to Delphine’s shoulder, and used her grip on Delphine’s hip and shoulder to enter her entirely. When she was fully seated within Delphine, Lorraine lowered her body against the brunette. Lorraine’s breasts and stomach flattened against Delphine’s back, her legs stretched alongside Delphine’s. Lorraine placed a kiss on Delphine’s neck and allowed her weight to blanket Delphine. Their breath synchronized.

Lorraine rose up again and used her hold on Delphine to generate momentum, driving into her. Delphine surrendered to Lorraine, focusing on the shock-waves spreading throughout her body. Lorraine’s thrusting became more forceful.

Delphine held her breath, aware of Lorraine’s power and the hold it had on her. Her moaning stopped and her body tensed. Lorraine moved her hand from Delphine’s shoulder to slide it under her hips. Her long arms and fingers allowed her to reach Delphine’s wetness easily.

Her fingers found Delphine’s clit. Delphine was swollen, sensitive and immediately curled into herself. She moaned as she again raised her hips for Lorraine. Delphine could feel her clit pulsate intensely and knew that her orgasm would be felt throughout her body, in every nerve and cell. Her orgasm started in a slow vibrating wave; Delphine tried to say Lorraine’s name, desperate to convey her bliss …

No matter how hard she tried to cry out, Delphine’s tongue and vocal cords did not respond. She felt her shoulders being shaken. Not ready to give up on calling out to Lorraine, Delphine tried to say _No, wait_ , but the shaking became stronger. She finally recognized her name being called … but not by Lorraine.

“Delphine, wake up. You’re dreaming. _Wake up_.”

Delphine opened her eyes to see Ree looking back at her.

#### \--------- Monday morning ----------

Lorraine walked out of her kickboxing class and checked her phone before showering. Among her notifications, she saw that Brad had texted.

Brad  
  
**Today** 10:12 AM Call me Delphines mgmt sent over contract  


Lorraine took a moment to catch her breath before calling him.

Brad started right in. “So while waiting on you to call me, I did a little research online, to see how your fashion week assignment went … did you know you’re famous?”

“Fuck …”

“I’ll take that as a yes. This is from the Daily Mail … _Actor-turned-musician Delphine Lasalle narrowly missed being tackled by her ex-boyfriend David Percival at New York Fashion Week. The 26-year-old was leaving the Off-White after-party on Friday night and was walking to her car when Percival jumped a barricade and tried to tackle Lasalle. Luckily he was stopped before reaching the musician and was pinned to the ground by her bodyguard_.” Brad waited for a response from Lorraine. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“You already know everything.”

“It gets better. There are photos of you and your take-down of David.”

“Can you see my face? My name isn’t in print, is it?”

“No, no full-on pictures of your face. But some profile shots. No one’s going to be looking at your face, your arms and legs take center stage. I gotta say, your workout routine is doing wonders for you. It’s a good thing, cause what the fuck were you wearing? You’ve got on some leather strapping for a top? And your dress is so short I can practically see your lunch. Anyway, your name is safe, but you’ve been given a nickname …”

“That’s enough. I don’t need to hear anymore.”

“Wait, let me read this from HuffPo … _Lasalle, breaking with tradition, has eschewed the bearded and buff bodyguard prototype to be protected instead by a smooth but still buff girl-guard_. Are you ready to hear what you’ve been called? It’s _#platinumBILF_. Fuck, that’s funny, right?”

“Brad, that’s sexist. Can that shit be cleaned up? What if the agency wants me back? I can’t have this out there.”

“About removing the story online, that’s going to be difficult. The story started out as tweets and Instagram posts from several people… let’s just say that Just Jared and Page Six and all the usual suspects have repeated your nickname. But Delphine’s team has already hired a content removal service.”

“They did?”

“Yeah, probably because Delphine wants to hire you. They won’t be able to remove all pictures of you, but they’ll be able to bury them deep enough that you won’t appear on the first couple of search pages. Lucky for you, your name isn’t mentioned anywhere, and there a tons of pictures and video of David running away to satisfy the curious. Time is your friend. This story is already old news.”

Sensing Lorraine’s displeasure, Brad changed subjects. “So are you ready to sign this contract?”

Lorraine sighed. “After this fuck up ...” She didn’t finish her sentence.

“Look, bodyguards get paparazzied.” When Lorraine didn’t respond, Brad continued. “Lorraine, you aren’t still waiting for a call from the agency, are you?”

“I like my privacy. And being an agent is the only thing I know. I am trying to move on. But I was good at it.”

“And you’re going to be great at this bodyguard gig too. You already are. Fuck Lorraine, just like you were one of the first kick-ass female agents in the field, you’re going to become the first kick-ass female bodyguard.”

Lorraine was silent for several seconds. “So where is this contract signing happening?”

“At the management agency’s office, on Wednesday afternoon. Give me a couple of days to read through this. We’ll meet on Wednesday morning to go over everything. They did call my attention to two big changes … they want to eliminate the car service eventually. I figured that you’re used to driving in most places. The second request though … Delphine wants you to live with her in her home when she’s in Paris. Are you okay with that?”

“Why? I thought I’d have my own flat in Paris and London, stay in a hotel elsewhere.”

“I’m not sure, but maybe the attack had something to do with this change. Will you consider it?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Do yourself a favor Lorraine, get a little more excited before Wednesday, okay? They want to pay you well, quite well.”

“I’ll try.”

“Alright, see ya, platinumBILF.” Brad hung up the phone before Lorraine could react.

#### \--------- Wednesday ----------

Lorraine met Brad in the late morning hours at the Black Diamond offices. They spend most of their time going over the original contract from Delphine’s manager and Brad’s amendments to it, the protections afforded by Lorraine’s protective agent license and the gun-carry laws for bodyguards in the cities that Delphine frequented most.

“And now for compensation and client responsibilities. I specified that you’re to be paid $450,000 US dollars a year. You’re expected to work six days a week, forty-eight weeks a year. You get first right of refusal to work a seventh day a week or beyond forty-eight weeks a year if asked, and the rate for that is $2,000 a day.”

Brad paused to get a reaction from Lorraine. She wasn’t focused on the money … she wondered what she’d do on her days off.

“You’ll be reimbursed for all air and ground transport and food not purchased by Delphine’s team. And when you’re not living with Delphine, you’ll get reimbursed for accommodation. Even the accommodation for your personal time. Delphine’s management recognizes that you can’t maintain a place to live for just four weeks a year.”

“This sounds fine Brad. Let’s go do this.”

“Let’s go get lunch before we head over. They’re not expecting us until 1:30 … I’ve got a proposal for you.”

Over lunch, Brad pitched an idea to Lorraine. He felt that Delphine might eventually need additional security if her star continued to rise. And he also recognized that Lorraine would meet others that had increasing personal security needs.

“So if you line up personal protection business in Europe, and build a pipeline for security experts, I’d help you set up a partnership. I’d love to expand to Paris or London.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let me used to this Delphine gig first, then I’ll consider it.”

“Fine, I expected that. But keep your eyes and ears open.”

After lunch, Brad and Lorraine walked over to Delphine’s management agency location. Lorraine found herself taken to the conference room where she first met Delphine a week prior. In walked Mike, Delphine’s manager, Ann, her agent, and Gina, her personal assistant.

“I see you survived New York Fashion Week … barely,” Gina acknowledged the events of the weekend.

Lorraine’s reaction was a subdued smile. “I did. I hope Delphine wasn’t too shaken up.”

“On the contrary. She came away with gratitude for your quick but measured reaction. And we all …” Mike looked to the others sitting on his side of the table, “agree. Great work. It’s why we’re all here today. Delphine called me on Saturday morning, anxious to get you under contract.”

“I see.”

“So … Brad sent over the modified contract yesterday. I’ve looked it over. Everything looks in order. I think we’re ready to execute this thing.”

Gina jumped in, “Delphine wants to fly to Paris at the end of next week. Is that enough time for you to get your affairs in order here? Make a clean break?”

The words clean break should have meant something to Lorraine, but she realized that they didn’t. Not in the way they would for most. “Why not.”

The service contract was signed by both sides of the table. Mike got up from the table. “Let me have copies made.”

Mike, Ann and Gina left the conference room to step back into Mike’s office. Brad and Lorraine stood, and Brad gave Lorraine a slight nod of approval. Lorraine felt the need to stretch, to release some tension. As she did, Brad stepped into Mike’s office. Lorraine gathered her coat and followed. When she came around the conference table, she saw Delphine, her back to Lorraine.

#### \-------------------

Delphine was speaking to Gina.

“Did she agree to live with me? Can she leave for Paris next week?”

Gina nodded toward the doorway where Lorraine was standing. Delphine turned around to see Lorraine for the first time since late Friday night. Since her dream.

Delphine felt a searing sensation from her heart to her groin. In any other context, it would have been painful. She realized that she wasn’t in control of her emotions.

“Yes and yes. But I have to warn you. No one has ever spent six days with me and lived to tell about it.” Lorraine smiled warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Delphine had a good, old-fashioned succubus dream. Hers was a modern version of a succubus, not the medieval version.
> 
> Succubus: A supernatural entity that appears in dreams and seduces, usually through sexual activity. (Succubus/incubus are singular spirits and have no gender, but appear as whatever gender their victim prefers.)
> 
> I debated whether or not to post the first part of this chapter. I hope it’s well received. Please let me know your thoughts.


	5. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine does her version of tying up loose ends before joining Delphine in Paris. Once she does so, it is quickly apparent why the budding star needed to hire a bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a backstory for Lorraine thrown in. Delphine’s backstory and perspective will come soon.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine drove down the Interstate, noting that she seemed to make this journey only during the winter months. Should could not recall having driven towards the Shenandoah Valley when there were leaves on the trees.

Or perhaps it was a reflection of her state of mind when she made this trip. The lack of scenery allowed Lorraine to focus on the conversation she had with Kurzfeld earlier in the morning, as they walked on the sidewalks of Georgetown …

> “I’ve heard that you found another use for your skills …” Emmet contemplated whether to continue. “Poor love-struck asshole, didn’t know that his girlfriend hired one of our top-level agents.”
> 
> “ _Former_ agent,” Lorraine corrected. “Where does the investigation stand?”
> 
> “You’re likely to be cleared. Does that change things for you?”
> 
> Lorraine took her time answering. “I don’t think so.”
> 
> Now it was Kurzfeld’s time to consider his response. “It’s just as well. Your experience and talents would be wasted on what we’re reduced to doing now … you were never one for finger-pointing and duck-and-cover exercises.”
> 
> He continued, “Of course, if something changes, you’ll be expected to answer if we call you back into service. And we can always see where things are in two years …”
> 
> It seemed that many partner agencies had effectively put their agendas on hold until the next election. When an administration might be restored that appreciated the interplay between diplomacy and intelligence gathering.
> 
> Lorraine wondered if her life as an agent, if the need for her brand of spycraft, was truly over. The conversation with Kurzfeld held more finality than possibility for Lorraine.

Lorraine broke out of her reverie and focused on the road ahead. Over the years, she had come to view the last part of the trip, down the long driveway, as her last chance to turn around. More than once, as a younger woman, she had done just that. Started on the hours-long return trip without having stopped at her destination. And then there were the handful of times when Lorraine had made the trek, walked up to the home, to have her knocks on the door go unanswered.

Lorraine parked the rental car and walked up to the small ranch home. A dog, chained to a tree, lifted its head to look at Lorraine, but quickly lost interest and placed its head back down on its front paws.

Lorraine appreciated the dog‘s state of mind.

She knocked on the front door. After several seconds, Lorraine heard the doorknob turning. When the door opened, she was staring at what could have been her older, less well-cared for self. The person looking back at her was long and lean, with the same fine facial bone structure. Only the skin and hair were less lustrous than Lorraine’s. The facial wrinkles, of which there were plenty, were those of a face that existed on the indifferent to perturbed spectrum. Everything about this woman reflected a more hardscrabble existence. A life lived on the edges. Someone who had long since stopped caring.

“Well look who it is.” Lorraine’s sister was never demonstrative. There had never been anyone in their lives to pattern that sort of behavior after …

“Hey, Pam. Can I come in?” Lorraine smiled, but only because it felt like the right thing to do.

“Come on in.” Pam stepped aside to let Lorraine into her home. Lorraine walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. She kept her coat on.

Pam went into the living room to get an ashtray, and set it down on the table. Lorraine noticed that it was so full that some ash fell onto the tabletop. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to her sister, then took one for herself. Pam pulled out a lighter, a disposable plastic lighter, and lit both of their cigarettes.

“So what brings you here?”

Lorraine smiled again. “I just wanted to see my big sister. I miss you.”

Pam snorted, and then started coughing. When her coughing calmed, you replied, “You’re so fucking full of shit.”

“I’m in between jobs, so I thought I’d come visit you. I head overseas again next week.”

“You gave up your government job? What the fuck are you going to do?”

Lorraine knew that Pam had taken on the mentality of those that lived around her … that the government wasn’t to be trusted, but that a government job was to be held onto at all costs.

“I didn’t exactly walk away. I was told to take a break. That was about four months ago. And I haven’t been asked to come back.”

“I don’t suppose you can tell me what happened.” It wasn’t a question. Pam didn’t really want to know. She rarely reflected on the past. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to be a bodyguard.” Lorraine struggled to keep embarrassment from manifesting on her face. What did she have to be ashamed of? “To an actress. Actually she’s now a singer.”

Pam took a long drag. Lorraine knew she was trying to think of something to say in response. So she offered more information. “As far as I can tell, my next few months will consist of staying by her side as she attends fashion shows, goes on press junkets, goes on a concert tour…”

Pam stubbed out her cigarette. As she did so, she knocked even more ash onto the tabletop. Lorraine didn’t think her sister was bored, or even disinterested. The lifestyle she just described was so foreign to Pam that she didn’t know how to continue the conversation.

“What’s her name? Maybe I know her.”

“Delphine Lasalle.” Lorraine didn’t see any recognition in Pam’s eyes. Lorraine finished her cigarette. She stood up to hold the smoldering cigarette butt under the faucet, and dropped the extinguished butt into the ashtray. When she sat back down, Pam finally had something to say.

“How are you going to spend all that time with her? We’ve never had to be around any one person for very long since …”

A look of complete understanding passed between the sisters. The history that she shared with Pam was her only remaining connection to _before_. That history framed Lorraine’s understanding of herself. In that way it grounded her, was the origin of her identity … Lorraine just wished it was a different history.

As Lorraine drove back toward New York, she reflected on the different ways that humans react to tragedy. She recognized that outsiders, when comparing Lorraine to her sister, would assume that she, and not Pam, had made it out, had survived. But the sisters knew … that despite the better wardrobe, the language fluencies, the world travels, Lorraine had nothing on Pam emotionally.

#### \--------- the following week ----------

As the plane accelerated for takeoff, Lorraine looked out the window. She had taken the Air France flight from Dulles to Paris on more than a few occasions. And so this flight surprisingly held less familiarity than expected. Lorraine saw, in the snow dusting up beyond the runway, her own skin, her identity, being sloughed off. This was more than being in between jobs – the flight felt less like a mode a transport and more like a metamorphosis.

Lorraine drank two vodkas on ice for dinner and settled back into her first class cabin for the seven-hour flight. She had the best sleep she’d ever had on a flight.

#### \-------------------

A car service picked Lorraine up from Charles de Gaulle Airport and drove her to Delphine’s home in the Saint-Germain-des-Prés neighborhood. The car pulled up to a wrought iron gate that opened to an inner car-park courtyard.

Lorraine didn’t expect to see Delphine at her home when she arrived, much less waving her up to a second floor entrance. She was also surprised by Delphine’s new look – her long wavy tresses had been replaced by a bleached bob, her blond wavy hair stopping just shy of her shoulders.

When Lorraine reached the entrance, Delphine welcomed her with a kiss to both cheeks. Lorraine’s appropriate response garnered approving words from Delphine, “Much better this time.”

The women were excited to see each other, but their first words to each other belied their self-consciousness. This was a new beginning for them both. Delphine decided to address it head-on. “I have never greeted a bodyguard and welcomed her to live in my home before. Forgive my awkwardness.”

“It’s a first for me too. I hope that this lasts longer than the last time I tried to live with someone.” Lorraine could see that Delphine wanted to ask a follow-on question, so she quickly changed the subject. “You look great. You weren’t that busy the past week, I see.”

“You have been checking up on me? You missed me.”

“Of course I checked up on you. Research purposes.” It was said with a warm smile.

“I actually spent my time thinking and writing. I wrote a song and started another one. I can play them for you later.”

Lorraine reflected on the differences in their personalities that were emerging. She had complete confidence in her problem solving skills, her ability to think on her feet, to battle to the death. But she would never be able to share something as intimate as a half-written song, to invite so much attention and scrutiny.

Lorraine had been lost in thought, looking at a point just over Delphine’s shoulder. Delphine interrupted her musing, touching the palm of her hand to the bottom of her bob. “I have apparently given myself your haircut … I will have to get this fixed.” Delphine tried on a look of mock-disgust and determination.

“No leave your hair the way it is. It’s the perfect cover … stalkers may come for me instead. Let’s give it a try in a bit, I’m starving. And I need a workout or a run, to get my blood moving. All that sitting still – it made me nervous.”

“You are an odd person, sitting still should not make one feel nervous. Let me show you around and we can see if you approve of your room.”

The four-bedroom apartment was quite large, especially for its location. Delphine had chosen a bedroom for Lorraine that was on the opposite end from her own, facing the courtyard. “This is perfect, thank you. I don’t think you want to see me first thing in the morning.”

Lorraine noticed a coy smile on Delphine’s face as the young woman turned away. Delphine said over her shoulder, “Take some time to freshen up. Then we can go out. We can go for a run first?”

Delphine picked a running route that would allow for some sight-seeing through the 12th arrondissement. They began their run at Notre Dame, crossed over to the Right Bank of the Seine, headed southeast until they reached Lac Daumesnil in the Bois de Vincennes, Paris’ largest park. The first four miles of the run were filled with conversation and pointing at sights. Delphine was able to run without being recognized.

As they approached the Zoo, at the edge of the park, a couple of young men called out Delphine’s name. The young men began to run alongside the women. Delphine and Lorraine wordlessly agreed to pick up their pace as they ran around the lake.

“Do you want me to put a stop to this?”

“No, it should be okay. I can usually go for a run without being bothered too much.”

Lorraine moved to run in between the men and Delphine; whenever they tried to move to run alongside Delphine, Lorraine would again run interference. The taller, faster of the two men reached out an arm.

This time Lorraine didn’t ask. She stopped running abruptly and lowered a shoulder into the man closest to her, pushing him into his companion. She firmly told them to back off, “Reculer!”

Lorraine heard the men call her a whore as she ran to catch up with Delphine.

The remainder of the run was more business-like. After they had put enough distance between themselves and the men, the women began pushing each other, testing the other’s endurance. If they began to work out together regularly, theirs would be a competition that paid healthy dividends.

On their cool-down walk from Notre Dame to Marché Saint-Germain, Lorraine asked about Delphine’s ability to move about in relative obscurity. “Are you recognized in your neighborhood?”

“Yes, of course, by the younger residents. The older residents have no idea who I am. Some of the younger residents have started to acknowledge me, but it isn’t as bad as when I go to Tokyo, London, New York …”

And then Delphine smiled, remembering something that happened during the run. “Have you been practicing your French?”

Lorraine let out a little nose laugh. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to learn a few words that will come in handy. I was polite with those young men, because I wasn’t quite sure how young they were. But for those who should know better or those who cannot take a hint, I’ve been working on my French curses.”

“Oh, I can help you with that.”

The women walked the rest of the way to the market saying the foulest, least-ladylike phrases imaginable. As they laughed, they were oblivious to the many scornful looks being directed at them.

#### \--------- the following night ----------

Lorraine’s first real assignment was to accompany Delphine to the first of the two Le Classique matches, Paris Saint-Germain versus Olympique Marseille. Given the traffic around the stadium, Lorraine and Delphine were dropped off at Parc des Princes; the driver then parked in the car-for-hire lot.

With the acquisition of Neymar the previous summer, Parc des Princes had become a place to see and be seen by Hollywood elite.

And so Rihanna was also at this game. Both watched the game from the mezzanine level. Delphine was intimidated by the singer/rapper, and hesitated approaching her.

“You’re the better singer, and she doesn’t hold a candle to you when it comes to acting and dancing.” Lorraine allowed her eyes to travel the length of the Barbadian’s long body. “Maybe she’s a great dancer.”

Delphine mock-punched Lorraine in the arm. “She is definitely the bigger star.”

“Go talk to her. She wants to chat with you.”

While Delphine spoke with Rihanna, Lorraine looked around to see what kind of attention the women were attracting. Rihanna’s bodyguard was standing on the other side of the seating section. He and Lorraine nodded to each other when they made eye contact.

Directly behind Lorraine were three young men of Middle-Eastern descent. Lorraine wouldn’t have taken notice of them, but all were looking very intently at Rihanna and Delphine. Lorraine turned so that she could overhear their conversation.

What she heard initially sounded innocent enough. The men were discussing the identity of the two women, and who had the more successful acting and singing career. Not that different from the conversation that Delphine and Lorraine were having earlier.

The men began to speculate about the anatomy of Rihanna. Lorraine assumed that Delphine’s Algerian background spared her from repulsive conjecture.

The men quickly pivoted the discussion again, and wondered whose killing would net more glory. Lorraine turned to get a better look at the faces of the young men. After committing their faces to memory, Lorraine walked over to the women.

“I think we need to move. There are men close by who are saying some pretty disgusting things.”

Delphine looked around to see who might be the culprits.

Lorraine waved over Rihanna’s bodyguard. “We need to get these women out of here.” A bodyguard’s first line of protection is to remove their client out of harm’s way, and Lorraine intended to make that happen.

Delphine had other plans. She walked over and began yelling in Arabic at the young men. And while she was yelling about respect and common courtesy, the men looked as if they were going to show anything but … Lorraine rushed over and garnered the attention of the men. They felt threatened, and perhaps affronted, by Lorraine. And when she spoke in fluent Arabic, the men became alarmed.

One of the men reached out to push Lorraine out of the way. He spoke to Delphine and asked, “Who is she to you?” He stepped forward in a threatening manner. Lorraine braced herself, placing her body between Delphine and the men.

When the man put his hands on Lorraine’s shoulder and pushed, instinct took over for Lorraine. She swung her right arm up in an upper-cut and hit him under the chin. He fell into the arms of one of the other men. The third man swung at Lorraine and she managed to duck out of way of his fist. As his momentum took his body behind her own, she swung her elbow into his side to send him flying. The other two men came at her. Lorraine kicked one of the men in the balls, pulled her lower leg slightly to give herself enough space to generate momentum for her leg again, kicking upward into the side of the second man’s head. Of those two men, one was doubled over, groaning. The other had fallen to the floor, unconscious.

Lorraine turned to check on Delphine and deal with the third man. Lorraine saw Delphine pointing towards her, directing four policemen over towards her. At the sight of the uniforms, Lorraine’s first reaction was panic. But when the third young man tried to run, she tackled him. Within seconds, the policemen took over.

Lorraine asked if she was required to stay and give a statement. When she learned that they would visit their home the next day to get a statement, Lorraine then tried to convey her concerns about the conversation she heard the young men having before the fracas.

“They mentioned wanting to do something to praise their god. It stands to reason that they may be planning something more sinister.”

Not having anything else to base her fears on, other than her memory of how her hair stood on end and her breathing quickened, Lorraine tried not to put too fine a point on her request that they look into the young men further.

In the 77th minute, Neymar was injured. It was all anyone would remember of the match.

#### \-------------------

Delphine knew that she caused the situation with the men to escalate. During the car ride back to Saint-Germain, Delphine spoke first. “I am sorry that I spoke to the men.”

“I nearly had their energy diffused. And you placed yourself in a very dangerous situation.”

“And I caused you to be in danger as well.”

“Going forward, we’ll have to approach these situations …” Lorraine searched for the most appropriate metaphor, “singing from the same sheet of music.”

“Yes, I will try not to act so carelessly in the future. I have been chastened.”

Lorraine looked into Delphine’s eyes and saw a mixture of gratitude and regret. There was no need to pile on. “Forget the singing … you don’t want to hear me sing. I’ll let you do the singing.”

“And I’ll let you do the ass kicking.” Delphine inhaled. “If you are upset with me, you can say so.”

“I’m not upset with you, Delphine.”

“C’est des conneries!” The two women smiled simultaneously. Lorraine, because she understood the phrase. Delphine, at the memory of their walk to the market.

Delphine hoped that the shared moment allowed her entrée to say what came next. “I know you have thoughts, feelings … reactions. And even if the ones directed at me are negative, I want you to share them.”

“That is a completely foreign concept to me.”

“I share too much. I guess the sharing will be one-sided for a while. I will wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got nothing against men, and I don’t think I’m intolerant of religion, any religion. But when telling a spy story, someone’s going to be the bad guy. This is just a silly story, no malice intended.
> 
> Let me know what you think about Lorraine’s backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with your thoughts. They are the best encouragement to keep writing.


End file.
